


书中自有颜如玉 九十一章 交流

by linyigongzi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linyigongzi/pseuds/linyigongzi





	书中自有颜如玉 九十一章 交流

“对。港澳台、两岸三地同步。百老汇、银河、威秀主打，其他小院线你看情况。  
“嗯。下班儿了吗？  
“是不是真把你压榨惨了？周六加班到六点半，怪不得到现在还单身，沈枢没帮你介绍？  
“我同学呢，刚从日本回来的，感兴趣吗？  
“行吧，今天辛苦了。本月奖金加倍。不找对象，有空去跟沈枢逛街，让他带你花钱。  
“我都忘了，他下个月回来。想要什么跟他说。日本转机，你要化妆品护肤品，都让你柔爷给你带。  
“不用跟他客气，百老汇的合作能谈下来你功劳最大。  
“哈哈。《越洋》上了给你批年假，可以休一个月。  
“好了。不说了。我到家了，路上注意安全。  
“周一见。”  
严煜摁了下蓝牙耳机，通话结束，他蹲身换鞋，把西装外套挂到玄关的挂钩上。  
公文包搁在客厅的茶几边，耳机取下来，放到茶几上。他走到卧室，扯领带、脱衬衣、解皮带、脱裤子、赤条条走进浴室，十分钟后，赤半身，围着浴巾，又走出来。  
拉开抽屉，整齐卷就的的内裤，以黑白灰蓝排列，他拿了条深蓝色的Boxer，比一般的平角裤宽松点，就是穿起来没那么好看。沈枢在的时候他不穿这种，现在倒没什么讲究了。  
五月天，北京阴凉，开了纱窗就不用空调。睡衣T恤的抽屉打开，选了那件和沈枢一起买的情侣款，之前沈枢老拿他那件穿，这趟去美国倒乖乖拿了自己的，终于物归原主了。  
浅蓝色的T恤，左边心口印了一只小狐狸，沈枢中号他大号，水洗几次，更亲肤了些。  
揪起衣服闻了闻，他皱眉，只有洗衣粉的味儿。  
午休时健了身，晚上反而无事可做。严煜洗完澡，在家里晃荡了会儿，边边角角地收拾了下，才觉出肚子饿。  
赤脚走到厨房，有早上炖的咖喱，他开火，从冰箱里取出一盒水果番茄，扔一个入口，想了想，又拿出一袋新鲜的芝麻叶，还是得吃点青菜。  
咖喱烧开了，严煜关火，取一个大碗。电饭煲里还有早上蒸的饭，温了一天，他全盛了，也不过拳头那么大一坨，咖喱浇上去，鸡腿肉、土豆、洋葱、胡萝卜；又抓一把芝麻叶，盖在咖喱上。  
连餐桌都懒得坐，严煜靠在冰箱上，捧着碗十分钟解决战斗。他歇都不歇，直接把碗、锅、电饭煲、筷子全洗了。时针指向七点，他打开冰箱，倒了半杯白葡萄酒，移步客厅，盘腿坐下，打开投影仪，开始找节目看。  
翻了五分钟，严煜才想起自己并不喜欢看电视。平时搂着沈枢，小崽子会找综艺节目看，嘻嘻哈哈的，这个选秀，那个辩论，什么都看一点，沈枢说这是对当下流行文化的接触，适当看一看，有助于了解广大群众的意识形态。  
他自然是无所谓的，反正人抱在跟前，低下头就能亲到，大多时，人民群众的意识形态没了解清楚，他们俩早就整得意识模糊了。  
客厅里做爱，外面就是灯火璀璨的京城夜景，落地窗大大地开着，哪怕身在室内，也有一股幕天席地的放肆感。他喜欢看沈枢坐在自己身上，穿这件浅蓝色的小狐狸T恤，情热的汗珠打湿鬓角，乳头激凸，抵在柔软的棉布上，他揪上去，带出沈枢的呻吟，声音从胸腔里挤出来，啊，沙哑又粘稠，湿漉漉的嘴唇，贴上自己的喉结，烙下一吻。  
他干脆把投影仪关了，重重跌在席地沙发上，泄出一声叹息。  
划过手机，打开日程提醒。  
距离美国还有：6天。  
他又往下翻。  
距离越洋上映还有：382天。  
在一起已经：149天。  
如果沈枢知道他在手机里放 “Days Matter” 这样的软件，不知道又会怎么取笑他。  
如果沈枢知道他本就打算去美国，只不过交接工作还需要点时间，不知道又会怎么朝他发脾气。  
还是，跳上来，抱住自己，然后低头，吻下去。  
他会迅速回吻，反客为主，使劲顶沈枢的上颚。把人抱上床，或者先抱上楼，扯掉沈枢的套头衫，迅速咬上他的胸口，吸他的乳头，用舌尖去顶乳尖那细不可闻的小缝，舔过细小的凸起，然后往下亲，亲上肚脐，亲到小腹，解他的扣子，扒他的裤子，舔一口他的宝贝，然后把他的大腿掰开，挤一坨油，手指送进去，感受他紧缩的、热情的……  
手机响了。  
谁他妈……  
来自“宝贝”的来电。接听？拒绝？  
是沈枢。他猛地坐起，“宝贝儿？这么早起了？”  
沈枢的声音有点晨起的怠懒，“嗯？已经十点了我们这边。”  
窗外还隐隐地亮着，他曲起腿，嘴角弯起来，“昨天晚上不是玩到很晚？以为你会多睡会儿。”  
“已经醒啦……你干嘛呢？”  
北京是黄昏，圣何塞是清晨，他看着落地窗，路灯一盏盏地亮了。“你说呢？”  
气声。沈枢笑了：“想我呢？”  
他也笑，顿了顿，声音压低了点：“不然能干吗？”  
电话那头的声音变轻了，“以为你工作呢。”  
他又笑，想到沈枢说这话时的表情，“大周末的，加一天班儿了，下班儿都不能想想你？”  
沈枢拖着声音说：“没说不让想……嗯，想我什么？”  
他下意识抬手，又垂下去，目光也垂下来，看地板的纹路，“想你……想我没有？”  
电流让声音有点失真，但那情态却仿佛跨越大洋彼岸，投射在地板上，打一束光。“不想你，谁给你打电话？上班累不累？”  
他叹气，“累。亲我一下。”  
电话那头响起轻轻的一声，“……亲了。”  
他笑，真可爱啊。“亲的哪里？”  
有窸窸窣窣的声音，还在被窝里吗？“……想我亲哪里？”  
他揪着沙发垫的线头，“开视频，指给你看？”  
“……”又是一阵轻响，“你开吧。”  
他打开放音，转成视频通话。入镜，是一张裹在被子里的小脸。  
严煜：“还躺着呢。”  
沈枢皱皱鼻子，“他俩还没起呢。”  
他把手机举进了点，好像这样就能看得更清楚似的，“才起？脸都睡热了。”  
那脸蛋儿好像更热了。沈枢：“没……我起了一会儿了。他们没起，我就回来躺着。”  
他笑，露出牙齿，“小懒虫，时差倒过来没？”  
“差不多吧？”沈枢动了动，雪白的被子紧紧掖在下巴那儿，“你也亲我啊。”  
他想起先前的玩笑话，“你亲我的脸，我也亲你的。”  
“要接吻！”沈枢眼睛瞪起来，“快点，亲我，亲嘴巴，舌头伸进来那种。”  
“好好好。接吻。舌头进去。”他乐，仿佛也被点亮了光，“然后呢？只接吻？”  
“然后……想你摸摸我。”沈枢吸气，声音低下去，“抱我。”  
他看视频里，沈枢放大的脸，眼角的红，和掖在下颚的被边，忽然就明白了。  
“想我了？”他呼吸加重，眼神透过屏幕，穿过被子……仿佛看见了一切。  
“想你……”沈枢的睫毛在前置摄像头的聚焦下，看起来格外长，微微颤着，“严煜，摸我。”  
“摸你。”他答，宽松的裤头也紧了，“睡衣穿了吗？”  
沈枢声音更低，还好两边都很安静，“没穿。我什么都没穿。”  
什么都没穿。白皙的肌肤，流畅的肌肉线条，紧窄的腰，圆圆的屁股，白得透光。  
“先摸你的腰。”他说，眉头蹙起来，“接吻的时候，我先摸你的腰。”  
“嗯……只摸腰？”  
兴奋、喘息、白里透出红来。  
“再摸哪里？宝宝告诉我。往上摸还是往下摸？”  
沈枢也蹙眉，“摸，摸后面，然后你亲我，亲我胸口。”  
“亲你？还是咬你？吸你？你要重一点，对不对？”  
“吸。一边咬，一边吸。我想你手指插进来，去弄我，弄我那儿……”  
“我知道哪儿。”他紧盯着屏幕，看见沈枢微闭着眼，颤抖地呼吸，“手指慢慢伸进去，三个指节那里。”  
“嗯……”  
“摸到了，对不对？揉一揉，对。你喜欢我揉一揉。”  
“啊……”  
“舒服？对不对？前面想要吗？我再往下亲，亲你的肚脐。再往下，口交要不要？”  
“要。”沈枢看他，用那种每一次在他身下，求他进去的眼神看他，张着嘴巴喘息。  
“宝贝儿，舒服吗？”  
“舒服。你喉咙好紧。”  
他闭眼，听沈枢的喟叹，睁眼，右手伸进裤档，掏出怒涨的阳具。  
“你里面更紧。宝宝，乖，我想进去。”  
“那你……嗯，插进来啊。”  
阴茎立在屏幕边，仿佛贴在沈枢的脸上。他吸气，“来了。”前捋，摸到湿粘的前液，抹在手里，上下套弄，重重搓过冠状沟。  
“啊……”碰到了舒服的地方，沈枢呻吟，脸歪过去，好像在吻他的龟头，“全，全进来。”  
“全进去了。”他答，手上动得更快了，阴茎和脸，只隔一条窄窄的黑边。“宝宝，你里面好紧。”  
“真、真的吗？”沈枢睁眼，在屏幕里，迷离地望着他。  
“真的。”他的拳头也握紧了，“你是不是插不松？插那么多次，还和第一次……一样紧。”  
“那是你……插得不够多。”沈枢紧紧皱着眉，声音从胸腔里挤出来，“严煜，天天插我，插松我……”  
“插松你？”拇指搓过茎身，看不清，白花花一道光影，在赤红的柱身上，前后地晃。  
“对……插松我，插我插得……合不上。你拔出来，你的儿子就……流出来。”  
屁眼被插到合不上，一圈红肿，豁成鲜红的肉洞，奶白的精液，顺着肠肉，汩汩地淌。  
“那我……就一直堵在你里面……”他插进去，带着没流完的精液，送回肠道，堵上腹腔。红肿的肛口，吃力地吸他的肉棒，屁股咬不住，只会湿乎乎地含，他插一下，空气就被带进直肠，撞出一声哧响。  
“对，塞住我……然后射、射更多的给我……我给你生……”  
松软湿滑的肠肉，含糊地套在阳具上，柔软的内壁，能消解一切猛烈的撞击。  
他憋不住了。“宝宝，我想射了。”  
沈枢趴在床上，浑身都是粉的，身体高潮过度，只会茫然地迎合，撅起屁股承受。  
噗嗤、噗嗤、他撑在沈枢身上耸动，噗嗤、他揪起沈枢汗湿的额发，逼人睁眼，看他潮红的双颊，半张的双唇，沙哑地回答他，“射，射给我。”  
他低头，沈枢的锁骨上，有一枚吻痕。  
是前天晚上，他咬出来的印——  
被子滑到肩头，白皙的锁骨，暗红的吻痕，屏幕里，沈枢的五官皱在一起，“射、射给我。”  
“一起射。”他紧盯屏幕里，沈枢微张的嘴唇，重重捋过去。  
沈枢的嘴唇是红的；沈枢的乳头也是红的；沈枢的阴茎是红的；沈枢的肛门也是红的。  
被他咬红的。被他舔红的。被他吸红的。被他插红的。  
舌头抵住牙齿，沈枢闭着眼睛呻吟，“啊……”  
屏幕里的人翻过身，镜头里，只有侧过去的半张脸。  
红嘴唇，白牙齿，颤抖的喉结。  
“我射了。”  
他也喘息，射在手心。  
“我也射了。”  
白色的精液，黏在透红的掌心。 

“起了。”沈枢抬头，朝睡眼惺忪的维恰笑了下，“来喝咖啡。”  
“早上好。”维恰走路的动作有点不自然，接过沈枢手里的马克杯，喝了一口，“比许斐之泡得好。”  
“谢谢。”斐之敲了下维恰的脑袋，接过沈枢递过来的另一杯，喝了口，道：“好喝。你吃了点没？抱歉我们起晚了。”  
已经十二点了。沈枢摇摇头，坏笑着说，“该我道歉，害你们俩没睡好。”  
维恰猛地抬头，正好对上沈枢意味深长的笑容，忍不住骂了句，“我日。”  
许斐之一点不害臊，又喝了口咖啡，“书写得不错。”  
沈枢耸了下斐之的胳膊，“也不悠着点，维恰小胳膊小腿儿的，经不住你这么折腾。”  
“比不得你身体好。”维恰骂完也坦然了，“壁球队队长，帆船小王子，谁有你能动身体棒？严那个谁，严煜，特爱你吧？腿拉那么开都没事儿，净写出来祸害人！”  
沈枢才不上当，睁着眼睛胡说八道：“艺术加工和真实取材都看不出来，大腿拉伤你活该，可别找我报销医药费。”  
郑维恰：“就你？！还艺术！我怎么不知道艺术是上床的姿势和做|爱的次数？下面真大老公真棒，谁的艺术作品会写这些乱七八糟的？！”  
沈枢微微一笑，“区区一本校园耽美，让您爽到就是不才的目标，如此下流的文字，怎敢斗胆称之为艺术？”  
维恰脸立马红了，“谁，谁爽到了！”他突然就不敢看沈枢了，“谁会看了那个爽……”  
斐之喝完咖啡，若有所思地评价，“爽。”  
沈枢伸手，和斐之碰了个拳，“老铁，心领了。”  
维恰：“……”  
“你们两个狼狈为奸的畜生！都给老子滚啊啊啊！”

沈枢是客人，滚是不能滚的，而几人肚子都饿着，斐之要是滚了，就没人做饭了。维恰骂完就搁一旁生闷气，斐之为打破僵局，揪着沈枢一起给拌了个沙拉，花椒油酱油醋和生姜，配一块香煎鸡胸肉，堵住维恰的愤懑沈枢的胃。吃完饭斐之就揪着俩人出门，斯坦福半日游，这趟换沈枢试开特斯拉，他坐后面抱着维恰认错求原谅。  
虽然是周六，但斐之有个实验要去收尾，下车看哄得差不多了，就让维恰带沈枢随便逛。维恰看起来没那么羞了，叫了声嘘嘘就领人往户外走，俩人在红砖黄墙的西班牙式建筑群中穿梭，沈枢看个新奇，哪儿都觉得有意思，但维恰就搁一边儿站着，也不介绍介绍什么的。刚开始还好，漫无目的地晃，看到漂亮的景色就拍张照，可十来分钟后，尴尬就觉出来了，俩人不说去哪儿，晃悠晃悠都在同一个地儿转圈，沈枢意识到不对，想开口说点什么，可一扭头，看见维恰那鼓着脸的小样子，竟也不知道怎么应对了。  
看到一个新拐角，沈枢主动提议，两人换了方向。走了七八分钟，终于穿出教学楼，走到了斯坦福最标志的那片中心草地。  
笔直的砖地展开，平整的草坪铺成四个方块，广场中心，花坛里摆着大大的红色S，旁边站着几个游客，正在轮流拍照。  
“真大……”沈枢喃喃，“Amherst还是太小了，在这里读书一定很幸福。”  
维恰插着口袋，终于接了话，“我还以为你会和斐之一样读博，GRE不是都考了？”  
沈枢：“不爱做实验。就……没激情。”  
维恰：“写书有激情？”  
沈枢低头，笑了下，“嗯。写书有激情。”  
维恰从口袋里伸出手，有些难为情，但还是拽了下沈枢的袖子，说：“写挺好的。真的。我……我在看那什么之前，都觉得你能拿诺贝尔了。”  
沈枢歪过头，打量维恰，“别瞎吹。看那什么之后呢？”  
维恰：“看，看那什么之后，我就，我就和许斐之，那什么了呗。”  
沈枢噗嗤一声笑了出来，“敢情你没看完啊！”  
维恰连忙解释：“看完了！就，就后面和许斐之一块儿看的，你知道啊，后面的，除了那什么，其他的都没怎么看进去。”  
沈枢笑疯了，笑到蹲在地上，“合着你们俩把这完全当GV了是吧？光研究姿势去了，剧情啥的，都快进了？”  
维恰彻底破功，急得在沈枢旁边瞎转悠：“嘘嘘、嘘嘘你得理解我！我，我十七岁就和许斐之那什么了，我都，我都没看过这些，我连pornhub都不上，这不是，这不是有他嘛！”  
沈枢蹲在地上，仰头看维恰，“不是你告诉我第一次你主动的？你不上pornhub你怎么知道主动？”  
维恰也蹲下来了，和沈枢大眼瞪大眼，“我再不济，我也知道男人要从后面来好不好！我看我自己这身板儿，是上不了许斐之的，就、就上网查了下，要做什么准备工作。网站上说，要，要灌肠，我就，给自己灌了个呗……”  
沈枢挑眉：“那你怎么灌的，你用浴室的花洒了？”  
维恰拼命解释：“那多脏啊！我疯了？亚马逊上，不有卖灌肠球的嘛。”  
沈枢：“你还真科学啊！我就不信了，一次GV都没看过？你和许油条就纯自行摸索？这么多年就俩姿势啊？”  
维恰直接破罐子破摔了，反正这人也听得差不多了，“他会问啊，要不要从后面试一试，或者想换姿势了，他会告诉我怎么摆腿啊！有时候，我会主动给他用嘴……但别的我就都听他的。他想怎么弄都行，弄得舒服就就他去了。”  
沈枢若有所思道：“油条会自己去查……这我其实不奇怪，当初你不是给他建了个跳过学校VPN的程序吗？后来不也告诉我了？他肯定背着你看了很多。起码查了很多资料。”  
维恰猛点头：“肯定是的！第一次虽然体验还行，但我屁股太疼，后来一周都没做，之后是他主动问我要不要的，然后就舒服很多了！他还会用手给我……”  
沈枢：“那么大！不用手捅一捅，进去就跟肛裂了似的你知道吗？！我告诉你啊，括约肌紧绷只能绷几秒，你就自己绷着，绷不动了，再顺势进去，和括约肌放松的动作一起，就没那么疼！”  
维恰已经被带跑偏了，“你太有经验了吧？你和严煜第一次就没疼啊？”  
“你昨天不都问过了嘛！”沈枢得意地说：“真没疼！他特小心，也用手指给我适应了。但是第二次进去的时候疼，因为我俩有点激动，就忘了弄。” 维恰：“那你这是第一次写这种吗？有经验之后才写的？我看你里面写的好详细啊！之前都没这样吧？”  
沈枢更得意了：“不跟你说了吗，我有经验！经验哪儿来的，写小说写出来的！我写小说我不得查资料啊，我查资料我不就懂得多吗！”  
郑维恰发现自己突然对沈枢产生了一种奇妙的崇拜之情：“你太强了！那你多教教我，许斐之特喜欢你写的那些，我们好久没做那么多次了，昨天我们做了三次！早上又做了一次！”  
沈枢神秘地笑了，“他喜欢这正常，我写在里面的，都是严煜最喜欢的姿势，他特视觉，喜欢我那样，”他挑眉，朝维恰比了个手势，“明白吧？就特暴露动作都。什么蹲在他身上动啊，给他看那里啊，一边摸自己一边骑他啊，这种刺激一点的。”  
这人中午还不承认呢，说是艺术加工并非现实生活，可维恰早被他忽悠住了，一点儿没觉出问题来，“我靠！厉害啊！我是不是太不主动了。今天早上掰腿那个他就特喜欢，还有昨天晚上，我给他口完，坐上去动，他好快就射了！”  
两个人蹲在地上，一边揪草一边互相传递经验，沈枢教了维恰几招，又问他：“你们这么多年了，一周都做几次啊？我和严煜两个人特别不规律，忙得时候没力气，不忙又恨不得天天在床上搞。”  
维恰瞪着眼睛：“我和许斐之刚在一起也这样！那个暑假他来武汉，我们天天都要做，他看见我就发情！后来时间长了才好一些，现在就平时周二周四会做，周五我们要分别和同事喝酒，周六周日都会做，一周四天做？差不多这样。”  
沈枢：“你们这样就很好，一晚上几次？”  
维恰：“平时射一次就困了啊。周末……看心情吧。”  
沈枢：“你们就干做？这么多年了，还是一开始那种很浓烈的吗？有那种，变成亲情的感觉吗？”  
维恰脸终于有点红了：“有时候他会送我一些，那什么，然后我们晚上会用。但用的也不多。我觉得有他就很好，他应该也这么想。哪怕在一起十年了，每天早上醒来看见他，我心里，还是很开心，很开心在他身边醒来，这样子。  
“我，我也不知道。我看见他，就，就不是平时那种看，是看 ‘见’他。接他回家的时候，出门回家的时候，一直看可能没感觉，但是每一次，我有一会儿没见他，然后他出现，我看见他，那种心动的感觉，每一次都会有。”  
沈枢眯着眼睛抬头，看维恰蹲在对面，絮絮叨叨地，说他和许斐之生活里的小事。  
加州阳光很好，校园周围无树无山，空空旷旷一片草地，日光直射，拉出两团阴影。偶尔有学生路过，步履匆匆，也不在意这两位蹲在花坛旁窃语的青年。  
“每天柴米油盐啊，上下班啊，做卫生啊，都是很生活的相处。但是晚上，躺在他怀里，我看他的眼睛，我心里的感觉，虽然不是刚刚意识到我喜欢他，那种小鹿乱撞的感觉，但我特别清楚的知道，这不是别的，就是爱情。”  
真幸运啊。  
有些人，很早就碰面，点滴都相伴。  
有些人，很久才遇见，成长皆擦肩。  
“十年过来，有时候我都觉得，诶，怎么就十年了，我们都老夫老夫了，稀里糊涂的，怎么时间就过去了？结果回头看看，哇，原来经历了这么多事儿。出柜、吵架、我们还分过两次手，虽然就分了几周，但回想起来，简直是不可思议。这怎么走过来的？十年了，我和许斐之，都吵十年架了？十年前，同性婚姻在美国还没合法呢，加州08年合法的，也才两三年。十年后的今天，同性恋在田纳西也能结婚了，我和他，就登记成一生一世啦？”  
美好的爱情故事越来越少，而他恰好见证一段，于是写出一本小说，纪念他们的爱情。  
纪念这十年风雨，冲刷、煅洗，却依旧如新。  
沈枢想起严煜，想起今晨两人释放后，严煜一脸潮红，在屏幕里说我爱你。

严煜、亲爱的严煜，我也爱你。  
我们也会有我们的十年。  
然后十年又十年，你我仍比肩。


End file.
